The present invention relates to a pail, particularly to a pail for squeezing water from a mop.
The existing pails for squeezing water from a mop are divided mainly into two categories, the one is a pail in which a handle is provided at the pail body edge of a pail for squeezing water from a mop, when in use, a user bends over (bends his waist down) to push forward the handle with hand, so that a plate in the pall connected with the handle is pushed forward and pressed against the edge of the pail, while the mop is also pushed forward and sandwiched tightly between the plate and pail edge, thereby water is squeezed out of the wet mop. Because with this pail, a user has to bend his waist down to squeeze the mop with hand, it is inconvenient for use, and the effect of water removing of this kind of pail depends on the physical strength of a user.
The other is a pail in which a cylindrical water squeezing member of about 6xe2x80x3 in height is provided on the pail. When in use, a user must first place a wet mop in the cylindrical water squeezing member, then turns the mop-stick with effort to squeeze water from the mop. Similarly when such kind of pail is used, the effect of water removing also depends on the physical strength of a user. it is a strain or strenuous to women who are usually of smaller physical strength.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a pail for squeezing water from a mop without need for bending waist down and water can be squeezed out by a twisting operation without need for great effort.
The present invention provides a pail for squeezing water from a mop. The invention comprises a pail body, a rotatably fixed roller and a translationally movable roller provided near the opposite peripheral sides of a pail mouth, and a pedal actuating means making use of the lever principle fixed on the other opposite lateral walls of the pail body; the sprindle of said movable roller being connected with said pedal actuating means.
With the pedal actuating means according to the present invention, it is only necessary for a user to step on the pedal with a foot for squeezing water from a mop without the need for bending waist down. Additionally, spillage will be minimized.
In the following, a preferred embodiment will be described in details with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawing, like reference numerals will indicate like components or member.